A tracheostomy is an opening through the neck into the trachea. A physician may perform the operation as an emergency room procedure or as a scheduled operation. Specifically, a surgeon will make an incision into the trachea through the neck below the larynx. The physician makes the incision through the skin and, in particular, through the second, third or fourth tracheal ring. An actual small hole is made in the fibrous tissue of the trachea, and the opening is then dilated to allow the intake of air. The physician usually will then insert an indwelling tube into the opening to allow continuous increased air flow.
The trachea or “trach” apparatus (i.e., the tube) usually will be held in place by a restraint strap or band (usually made of fabric, but may be some other type of material) placed around the patient's neck. As can be plainly understood, the incision and the subsequent insertion of the trach apparatus will lead to a large amount of bleeding by the patient. To prevent infection, airway restriction and increase the patient's comfort, a medical professional will change the dressing around the wound on a fairly consistent basis. The dressing is positioned between the patient's neck and a plate on the trach apparatus. The restraint strap extends around the patient's neck, with the ends secured to opposite sides of the trach apparatus, typically at the plate. The dressing is positioned between the patient's neck and the trach plate and strap, under tension induced by the restraint strap.
In the prior art, the medical professional usually changed the dressing, which includes a trach drain sponge, at least three times per day. When changing the sponge, the medical professional follows a typical clean procedure. Under the clean procedure, the medical professional must ensure the use of clean, scrubbed hands and instruments. The procedure takes the medical professional approximately five to ten minutes to perform; however, in this prior art method, both the medical professional and the patient are subjected to a good deal of discomfort during the performance of the procedure.
During the performance of the prior art procedure, the medical professional is forced to lean over near the patient's neck. Obviously, the professional has to take great care in removing the trach drainage sponge and inserting a new one between the patient's neck and the trach apparatus. The professional has to make room under the band holding the tube in place and then carefully adjust the new sponge to make sure of a proper fit, all the while trying to avoid jarring the patient or the tube in the patient's neck. This procedure resulted in body aches and pain for the professional as well as an increased stress level. In addition, as hard as the professional might try, the professional often jarred the patient and/or the tube, causing the patient great discomfort.